Oliver's love potion
by irgroomer
Summary: Myrnin gives Oliver a mysterious blue vial that might make her more susceptible to his charms...will Oliver take the bait? Sequel to In which Myrnin has a predicamant.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver twirled the capped vial over and over in his hands, wondering if any of it was true. _"It might just make her more…susceptible to your charms."_ He frowned at the

innocent-looking blue liquid and finally made the decision; rising, he decided to pay a visit to the founder. When he entered the room Amelie didn't even look up from her

paperwork, "I trust everything went well Oliver?" "Yes." He spoke the word in a tone that showed he was tired of being used as an errand-boy. She glanced up, "Something

wrong Oliver?" He tilted his head and pondered a moment, "Myrnin gave me a vial that you are supposed to take." A slender brow rose, "Oh? And what is the purpose of this

vial, did he say?" Oliver shook his head, "He seemed lucid enough." Amelie nodded and motioned to her teacup. Oliver took that as an invitation to put the contents of the

vial into the cup. She stared at it a moment, then blinked up at Oliver, "Drink it first." Oliver nodded once and complied. After waiting a few moments Oliver felt warm and…

horny. Amelie noticed the slightly glazed look in Oliver's eyes before she gave a cruel smile, "Hmm, drink it all my pet." Oliver's mouth opened to protest, then he resigned

himself to his fate and downed the glass. Within minutes he was rock-hard and panting. Every move caused him to moan and squirm. Amelie clearly enjoyed watching him

suffer. She slowly walked around her desk, swinging her hips rhythmically, then pushed him down on a chair with no armrests. "Why Oliver, I do believe Myrnin gave you

some sort of…lust potion; apparently a powerful one at that." Amelie tilted her head and slipped into Oliver's lap, causing him to moan as her body came into contact with his

hard member through his pants. When she rocked her hips, he hissed and grit his teeth to keep from ravaging her then and there. "Hmm, whatever shall I do with you?" She

rocked again, "turn you on the town?" Rock, "lock you up and watch you suffer?" She leaned close and whispered in his ear, "Or perhaps I can have a bit of fun with you?"

She bit his ear harshly, causing him to growl and slam her against a wall. She moaned at the feeling of being pinned by Oliver. He attacked her neck, nipping and kissing as

he ripped open her pale, button shirt, exposing her creamy skin and lacy white bra. She dug her fingers into his greying curls and his mouth closed over one of her nipples

through the bra. Oliver wasted no time in shucking his clothes, while Amelie still clung to him. He dropped her to her feet only long enough to rip off the remainder of her

clothes. She was only mildly dismayed at the thought of her ruined clothing before she was harshly thrown across the top of her desk; Oliver had thoughtfully swept

everything off. Both groaned as Oliver, without preamble, slammed into her. Growling, Oliver slammed into her, the potion making him wild. Amelie dug her nails into his

forearms, causing him to hiss in pleasure. Grinning, she reached up and sank her fangs into his neck. Oliver roared as he contorted, and jetted hot seed into her. He paused

as she withdrew her fangs and stared at her smug expression. An evil grin slipped over Oliver's face as a look of apprehension clouded Amelie's. Oliver murmured into her

ear, "I am not finished yet." Amelie shivered delicately, then gasped as Oliver dragged her to the floor and flipped her so that she was on her hands and knees. Suffice it to

say, that Amelie was not pleased with the new position, but was unable to voice her opinion as Oliver slid home and started rocking into her. This was different from how

Oliver usually acted; this was almost…gentle. "Oliver…" she moaned as she instinctively rocked back into him. Oliver placed hot, wet kisses along her spine, causing her to

lower her upper body and arch her back, showing him complete subservience. Oliver groaned and nipped gently at her shoulder, trying to find the right angle. When he found

it, Amelie whimpered and tensed. Oliver hit it harder the next time, and even harder the next until the sounds she was making were more like screams than moans. His

fingers dug into her hips roughly as he pounded mercilessly into her. Without warning, Amelie came; her body stiffened, and then arched as if electrified as her feminine walls

clamped down mercilessly on Oliver. He grunted and slowed, neither of them out of breath, since there was no real need for them to breathe. Oliver rose, and Amelie merely

rolled over, amazed to see that while he had came once already, as well as she had, he was still painfully hard. Amelie got up and planted him in the armless chair again, and

much to his surprise, she took him into her mouth. Oliver growled in pleasure as her head bobbed over him. His hands clenched empty air as his eyes closed and his head

lolled back. She tried out different strokes and tempos, trying to find what pleased him the most. Nothing seemed to have the effect she was looking for until she

remembered he came when she had bitten him earlier. A hooded look came into her eyes as she wondered if he was a bit of a masochist. Amelie gently ran her teeth over his

shaft and he jerked as if electrified, then let out an uncharacteristic whimper. Amelie rolled her eyes up to see the wild look in his eyes. When her fangs snapped into place a

look of fear and awe crossed over his features. She brushed her fangs over his engorged shaft and he panted, then she turned and sank her fangs into the vein high on his

thigh, nestled into his groin. Oliver groaned and she could feel him leaking into her hair. With a smile she bit the other vein, causing him to shudder involuntarily, but it

wasn't until she bit the tip of his shaft that he exploded with a hiss. Amelie chuckled, "Good think you heal quickly hm?" Oliver's eyes were showing too much white, but he

blinked and regained a bit of his former self. "How is it I came here to seduce you, and yet you manage to come out the victor?" Amelie chuckled and stood, still looking

every bit the queen she was, even while naked and covered in Oliver's cum, "That, my dear friend is just the way I operate. Now get out, I have work to do." Oliver scowled

and redressed, then paused by the door as she frowned at her ruined clothing. He never looked at her, and he didn't speak loudly, but he knew she would be able to hear,

"Thank you Amelie." He didn't wait for a response, he simply left, not caring that his clothing was a bit disheveled or that his hair was mussed. Amelie smiled as she opened

the armoire. You never knew when you were going to need a change of clothes. She was also grateful she had installed a shower here as she washed her hair. When she

emerged from the bathroom, fresh and dressed, she found Myrnin there grinning. "I see he couldn't resist." Amelie nodded regally, "Thank you Myrnin; I was in need of a

distraction." Myrnin chuckled and Amelie continued, "And how did your time go with our little Claire?" Myrnin smiled, "Just as I had planned." Amelie nodded, "And what

happens when the Collins boy finds out?" Myrnin chuckled darkly, "Oh I believe I'll let the chips fall where they may. After all what's another body in this town?"

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so not a chapter (sorry), just an author's note...for those of you asking for Shane's reaction, read Shane's revenge. XD**


End file.
